<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Mouth is a Hurricane by shardsofthought</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602491">Your Mouth is a Hurricane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardsofthought/pseuds/shardsofthought'>shardsofthought</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Found Family, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, also i guess there is major character death but he comes back to life cuz vampires, this was meant to be gritty but is more fluffy if we're being honest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:02:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardsofthought/pseuds/shardsofthought</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith's second life is going fine. It's a steady stream of work, drink blood, sleep, repeat— that is, until a blast from the past shows up in the form of a very annoying (and very attractive) fighter pilot who worms his way into Keith's life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. James Dean's Heart Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this story 2 years ago over the course of the summer. After finally finishing and reading it over, I decided it was awful and needed to be reworked with a completely different plotline, so I started rewriting but never continued the rewrite. By the time I came back to this work, reread it, and realized it was actually pretty good, Voltron had had its last season and the fandom for it had kind of dissolved, leaving me with less of a potential audience for this. But this has been sitting on my computer, is the longest thing I've ever written, and is a representation of the things I wanted to see more of at the time I was in the fandom: mainly, vampire Keith and Keith and Lance getting high together. So I'm putting it out into the void now, as some sort of posterity, and maybe there are still people out there interested in these tropes. There will always be a special place in my heart for Klance. And yes, the title and chapter titles are lyrics from Kissaphobic. The song still slaps and I stand by that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith couldn’t think. His head was a dizzy haze, and every blink brought him closer to the brink of passing out. Stumbling backwards, he swiped the back of his hand across his upper lip. His hand was bloody; it was dark, and he didn’t have time to examine it, but he could feel it, wet and warm on his hand, sharp on his tongue when he licked his lips. He barely had time to clench his fists and glare from underneath the hair hanging in his eyes before the fist was coming at him, knuckles bloody like his own. He dodged and landed an uppercut on the guy’s jaw. He took a breath of cool night air in, feeling it rush through his chest. His vision was fuzzy around the edges. He blinked in confusion at the double image in front of him. Two pairs of narrowed eyes, and two glints of steel. Before he could begin to move away, there was a sharp, agonizing pain in his chest.</p><p>Keith looked down at the knife plunged into him. Life seemed to slow down, everything coming in fragments. The intense, gritty pain in his chest as the knife slid out. The sound of running footsteps fading into nothing. The smell of blood and dirt. The hair stuck to his cheek. The taste of dirty pennies in his mouth. The world shorted out for a second before he could see again, black sky, and then blurry cobblestones as his head lolled to the side.</p><p>He could think now. He was bleeding out in an alleyway, but he could think. This is where it all stopped. Not as a pilot, or a guy with a family, but a <em>stupid,</em> <em>angry, lonely, useless </em>college dropout. Now that the rush of anger had left his system, all Keith felt was fear. Not of being dead—he didn’t believe in God, so he wasn’t worried about ending up in hell—but of <em>dying. </em>He had spent his whole life alone, so why was it so scary to die alone? He had never really thought about how he would go. Live fast, die young? He brought his shaking hands up to touch the wound in his chest. He could feel his consciousness starting to go, the corners of the alley black like a vignette. There was a rush in his ears like the ocean, drowning out the sounds of cars. His eyelids were like weights. He blinked, slowly, the blood dark, dark red on his hands: and then Keith Kogane, 19 years old, former student of Galaxy Garrison, was dead.</p><p>***</p><p>The metallic taste flooded his mouth and he gulped it down, the blood thick and hot on his tongue. The alleyway was dirty, his grip on the guy’s neck slid with sweat, and there was a muffled bass thumping in his chest like a heartbeat. He dragged his teeth out of the guy’s neck, releasing him and breathing hard. The guy stared at him in a daze, unmoving from where he had been pressed up against the wall minutes before. 
“Keith.”</p><p>The voice jolted the stranger out of his daze, and he scurried away. Keith dragged the back of his hand across his mouth and looked up at Shiro. “Yeah?” His voice was rough and the taste still lingered in his mouth. </p><p>“We’re leaving,” Shiro said, heading out of the alleyway. Keith strode after him, finally catching up when he stopped at the parking lot where Allura was waiting.</p><p>“Full?” Allura asked, grinning.</p><p>Keith scowled back at her. “Full enough.” He straddled his motorcycle. “You riding with me?” he asked, pulling on his helmet.</p><p>“I suppose,” she said, climbing on the back and squeezing her arms around Keith’s waist. She turned her head. “See you back at the house Shir-woahhh,” she said, startled, as Keith revved his engine and took off, flying around corners like the speed demon he was. Faster and faster, until all he was aware of was the streetlights blurring in his peripheral and Allura’s arms digging into his sides.</p><p>A harrowing (for Allura) 10 minutes later, Keith was cutting the engine in front of the house. He had been living in a brick house in the seedier part of town for about three years, ever since Shiro turned him. He never saw living in a house full of vampires as his future, but here he was, a fucking <em>vampire, </em>living with four other vampires. His human dreams had been flying planes, but now he was sucking blood. Better than working in fast food like the college dropout he was, he guessed.</p><p>Allura stumbled off the back of his bike, glaring at him. “I know we can’t die, Keith, but could you at least not <em>try </em>to kill us?” she scolded. Keith ignored her, pushing open the door and walking into the living room to find Acxa flipping through channels on the couch.</p><p>“Where’s Kolivan?” he asked.  </p><p>Acxa rolled her eyes. “Wow, not even a ‘hey’, Red?” Keith huffed at the nickname. Keith was generally a hothead, and he used to be even worse as a human. After witnessing his temper one too many times, Acxa had started calling him Red.</p><p>“Hey,” he said flatly, glaring Acxa down. She quirked a smile at him.</p><p> “He’s out at some vamp meeting. How was the club?”</p><p>“Fine. Got some blood.”</p><p>Acxa wiggled her eyebrows at him. “Was he hot?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I guess.”</p><p>Acxa sighed. “Keith, come on. I want to hear some boy drama.”</p><p>“There’s boy drama?” Allura asked, flopping onto the other couch and attempting to detangle her hair.</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes. “No.” He looked back at Acxa. “You should’ve just came with us, then you wouldn’t have to ask.”</p><p>“Nat didn’t feel like going out and I wanted to hang out with her,” Acxa mumbled, a blush rising to her face. Acxa was normally pretty blunt, but anything to do with her girlfriend was a different story. Allura cooed. She was a sucker for romance and was always watching chick flicks.</p><p>“Where <em>is</em> Natalie?” she asked.</p><p>“She had to work so she already left,” Acxa said.</p><p>The door burst open and Shiro walked in, settling onto the couch next to Allura. “Here before me as always, I see,” he said, smiling at Keith. Allura groaned.</p><p>“Don’t remind me. I don’t know why I agreed to ride with him.”</p><p>“Better than grandpa over there,” Keith said, smiling slightly at Shiro.</p><p>“I’m only seven years older than you!” Shiro protested.</p><p>“Seven is a lot,” Acxa smirked. “Did you take your pills today, Gramps?”</p><p>Shiro sighed. “Yes, mom.”</p><p>Keith bit back a smile. Shiro hadn’t always been able to joke around. He had PTSD from when he was captured by vampire hunters back in college. Keith had gone a little crazy when that happened. He didn’t know what he would do without Shiro. Hell, when he didn’t have Shiro he had dropped out of college and almost got killed. Shiro was the only family he had. Him, and Allura, and Acxa, and Kolivan. But Shiro was the one who really got him, the one who was able to put up with Keith’s mood swings and temper.</p><p>Acxa hopped off the couch and returned a few minutes later with a straw in her mouth, sipping blood from a cup. “What’s the move tonight?” she asked, swinging her feet over the arm of the couch and laying back.</p><p>“Training,” Keith said shortly, getting up from the couch and heading towards his room. He closed the door and shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the hook next to the door. He walked towards the closet, pulling off his shirt and pants on the way. He tugged on black athletic pants and a black shirt. His entire closet was basically all black, and he hadn’t bought any new clothes since he had become a vampire. Even as a human, he had been constantly slinking around at night like the delinquent he was, wearing all black. Now he could only go out at night, and black was a stereotypical vampire color anyway. Call it fate.</p><p>Fully dressed, Keith walked out of his room and to the living room, where he leaned against the doorway. No one had moved. Keith sighed. “Shiro?” he asked.</p><p>Shiro looked up from the laptop he was peering at over Allura’s shoulder. “Give me a second.”</p><p>Keith blew out a breath, making his bangs flutter. That reminded him. He went back to his room to grab a ponytail and put his hair up as he walked down to the basement, where their makeshift training room was. Allura was always on some new age shit, insistent that if they bonded together, they would be able to protect each other better. Acxa and Kolivan were more “bite first, ask questions later.” Keith liked to think that they cared enough to worry about saving more than just their own skins, but one mission Keith had been on had proved that to be a foolhardy hope, at least in regards to Kolivan. They had been working with another vampire group, trying to save some of the group’s members who had been captured by hunters, when there had been a close call. Too close for Kolivan, who had immediately ordered that they evacuate. One of the guys on the mission with them was still held back, fighting with a hunter, and Keith had gone back to help him out. They both made it out, but Kolivan had reprimanded him for it afterwards, insisting that Keith not let emotions interfere with their missions. “Victory or death,” he said.</p><p>Keith <em>really </em>didn’t consider himself to be emotional. Well. He was angry all the time. But that was basically his only emotion. But come on, he had thought there was at least some sort of moral code to trying to save people other than just yourself. He didn’t think Kolivan realized his motives for it though. Kolivan seemed to think Keith had some sort of benevolent urge to save this dude that he had just met that day, but Keith had a different code he adhered to. It wasn’t that he saw the guy’s life as important, exactly, but that he saw his own as equally or less important. Sure, Kolivan believed in victory or death. Keith? He believed in sacrificing the few to save the many. And knowing himself, and exactly what he was worth, Keith would rather be the few.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't Wanna Get Too Close to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith leaned against the wall, squinting against the lights flashing in his eyes. The club was packed, and his eyes roamed over the crowd, trying to spot his friends. Shiro was at the entrance, checking someone’s ID. Natalie and Acxa were—was that them making out in the corner? Yep, Acxa’s blue hair was hard to miss. Allura was over at a table, talking animatedly to Coran. Coran wasn’t a vampire, but he had been a friend of Allura’s dad before he died and was basically like an uncle to her. Normally Keith would be sitting there with them, but he was working as a bouncer today, along with Shiro. Being a bouncer was pretty easy, especially with his vampire strength. Plus, Keith loved to fight, and this was as close as he could get to reliving his glory days as a human. He scanned the crowd again, bored. His gaze landed on a guy with messy brown hair and tan skin. He was gesturing wildly to the guy sitting next to him, a dark, hunky dude with an orange headband on. Across from them was a small girl with wild hair and big glasses. Keith’s eyes were back on the first guy, trailing the lines of his shoulders, when their eyes met. Keith jolted and quickly looked away. He had just shaken the encounter out of his mind, when a voice broke him out of his daze.</p><p>“Keith Kogane. I would’ve recognized that mullet anywhere.”</p><p>Keith looked up to find the same guy from earlier standing in front of him. “I-“ he spluttered. “Who are you?”</p><p>“Lance?” he said incredulously. Keith raised a brow. “Come on, you don’t remember me?”</p><p>“No…” Keith said, frowning.</p><p>Lance’s grin faltered for a minute, almost looking hurt, before he smiled even brighter than before. “I go to Galaxy Garrison.”</p><p>Keith’s mouth tightened at the reminder. He furrowed his brows. “Wait, were you that cargo pilot?” He vaguely remembered a loudmouthed class clown with brown hair and blue eyes, but it was as blurry as everyone else from his time at the garrison. His year there had been a haze of him going through the motions. He had had a little strand of hope in the beginning that things would be different, but after the few friendships he had dissolved and Shiro was gone, he had spiraled from there. Maybe, he had thought, maybe he wasn’t cut out to be a pilot. Maybe what he wanted didn’t fit with what he <em>was</em>, an orphan with trust issues, anger issues, people issues… you name it and it was an issue. He couldn’t handle the loneliness, the looks, the work piling up, the deadlines, the failed classes, hearing <em>get it together you’re better than this</em>. Sometimes Keith just wanted life to <em>stop </em>for a minute. And then it did.</p><p>Lance’s scoff pulled him from his thoughts. “Fighter pilot now,” he said, lifting his chin. “Thanks to you dropping out.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes. “And what does that say about you?” he asked, smirking.</p><p>Lance spluttered. “A-anyway,” he said loudly, ignoring Keith’s growing smile, “I’m here with my friends Pidge and Hunk, if you wanna hang out with us, ya know, catch up,” he offered.</p><p>Keith crossed his arms. He really didn’t care to reminiscence on the place he had multiple breakdowns in, but if Lance was anything like he remembered, he wouldn’t give up until he did. “I guess I can handle being around you for a little bit,” he said, ducking out to tell his manager he was taking a break before Lance’s face could morph from shocked to indignant.</p><p>Lance was still waiting for him when he stepped back into the main area of the club, and he shot Keith a grin before turning and walking towards his table. Keith followed, stopping awkwardly in front of the table. “Hey guys, remember Keith?” he asked. The two people at the table looked up.</p><p>“Hey, I’m Hunk,” the guy said, reaching out a meaty hand and shaking Keith’s hand firmly.</p><p>“Pidge,” said the girl, slumping down in her seat and sipping a blue drink out of a straw.</p><p>Lance slid into the bench next to Hunk and looked pointedly at Keith, then at the empty space next to Pidge. Keith sighed and plopped down next to her. He noticed she had a laptop in front of her, and the screen was black with lines of indecipherable green letters running on it. “What are you working on?” he asked.</p><p>“Well,” she began, “I’m trying to create a modification for a program for my robot, Rover. I want to add more of an AI aspect, maybe some more personality.”</p><p>“She’s basically just trying to replace us with a robot as her new best friend,” Lance interrupted, smirking at her. Pidge just rolled her eyes.</p><p>“But you’re doing this—here?” Keith asked, a little confused.</p><p>Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose with the tip of her finger. “I’m a nerd, if you haven’t noticed.”</p><p>The corner of Keith’s mouth tilted up, just slightly. “I might have.”</p><p>“This one time…” Lance started, and continued regaling them with tales of Pidge’s exploits, Hunk chiming in every now and then, and Pidge jumping in to correct any technical lingo.</p><p>It was strange, hanging out with a group of humans. Keith had never had many friends, and the ones he had had never lasted. The only real human contact he got was the fang-to-neck kind. This, talking about classes and projects, and everything <em>human </em>had Keith feeling disoriented. Keith mostly stayed silent, just listening, and the time went faster than he thought. He slid out of the booth slowly. “Um, I have to go back to work,” he said.</p><p>Three pairs of eyes looked up at him, and Keith smiled awkwardly.</p><p>“See you, around, Keith,” called Lance before he turned around.</p><p>***</p><p>“Billy Ray Cyrus! You playin’ tonight?”</p><p>Keith didn’t even have to look to know who it was. Apparently Lance’s “see you around” meant “see you every day.” Keith had gone from never seeing Lance to seeing him waaaayyy more than he wanted.</p><p>He turned to see Lance in a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. “That name doesn’t even make sense,” he protested.</p><p>Lance held up one finger. “First of all, you both have mullets.”</p><p>Keith waited for Lance’s second point, but nothing came. “Second of all…?” he prompted.</p><p>“Oh, there’s just that one reason.”</p><p>Keith bit back a smile. As much as he hated to admit it, Lance’s brand of annoying was growing on him. Yeah, he never fucking shut up, and was always bothering Keith, but it was nice to have someone pursuing him. Yeah, they were “rivals” according to Lance, but Keith knew that was just some pride bullshit. Keith had had friends that talked to him less than Lance did. And talk he did, but even if what he said was stupid half the time, it was the funny kind of stupid. But, well, Keith would admit to joining in with his stupidity. They usually had a ridiculous argument every week. He wondered what it would be this time.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p> “I’m telling you, a hotdog is a sandwich.”</p><p>“Wha—” Keith started. “It is not!”</p><p>“It is!”</p><p>“What do you even define a sandwich as?”</p><p>“Bread with some kind of filling between it,” Lance explained.</p><p>“A hotdog bun isn’t even <em>two </em>pieces of bread. It’s just one, idiot.”</p><p>“It’s split open though. So the hotdog is surrounded by bread on both sides.”</p><p>Keith just shook his head. “Next thing I know, you’re gonna be telling me a taco is a sandwich too.”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“You’re unbelievable.”</p><p>“You’re <em>both </em>unbelievable,” Pidge piped in from where she’d been watching them from across the booth. “You just spent five minutes debating this.”</p><p>“These are important topics, Pidge. Hunk, buddy, what’s your take on this?”</p><p>Hunk appeared to be thinking deeply about the sandwich dilemma. “I think I agree with Lance on the hotdog being a sandwich, but a taco is too far.”</p><p>“Why?” Lance asked, looking betrayed.</p><p>“A taco isn’t even bread. A hotdog bun is still actually bread.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Well what about ice cream sandwiches? The outside part of <em>those </em>aren’t bread.” Rather than directing it towards Hunk, Lance had turned to Keith, smirking triumphantly.</p><p>“What are you looking at me for?” he spluttered.</p><p>“Uhhhhh, you’re Mr. A Taco Isn’t a Sandwich, <em>and </em>you’ve somehow used the powers of your mullet to get Hunk on your side,” Lance said, as if it was all perfectly obvious.</p><p>Keith didn’t know how to even <em>begin </em>to answer that, so he ignored it in favor of countering Lance’s point. “Fine. An ice cream sandwich has two <em>separate </em>pieces of bread-like food surrounding the filling, so it’s a sandwich. Unlike a hotdog.”</p><p>“Alright, so if I put a hotdog between two pieces of regular bread, then would you accept it as a sandwich?”</p><p>“I would accept that as you being broke as fuck.”</p><p>Hunk wrinkled his nose. “You would be ruining the integrity of hotdogs everywhere man.”</p><p>Lance let out a dramatic sigh. “I can’t believe I’m being betrayed by my bestie for the second time tonight. Hunk, I’m demoting you to close friend. Pidge, you’re up for the title of bestie.”</p><p>Pidge cocked an eyebrow at him. “Does that involve listening to you complain even more? ‘Cause I don’t think I can handle that.”</p><p>Lance threw up his hands. “I’m friendless. I’m alone in this world,” he moaned, burying his head in his arms and fake sobbing.</p><p>Keith patted him on the shoulder. “It’s ok, I’ll be your best…” he started. Lance popped his head up. “…acquaintance,” he finished, grinning evilly.</p><p>Lance glared at him and flipped him the bird, then went back to sulking in the corner of the booth.</p><p>They were actually more than acquaintances now. Keith had been seeing Lance for weeks now, and he had managed to worm his way under Keith’s defenses. It was nice to have someone that wasn’t part of his vampire life, someone that made him see how his life could have been if he was still human.</p><p>Above all, it was just nice to have a friend. Keith was horrible at making friends, but Lance was persistent and never let Keith doubt if he actually liked him or not. And Lance’s friends were pretty great too. Hunk was just a ball of niceness, and Pidge was very similar to him when it came to conspiracy theories. Speaking of which…</p><p>“Pidge, what are your thoughts on Mothman?”</p><p>Pidge perked up, and Lance groaned louder in his corner. “Well, if we look at the first sighting…”</p><p>***</p><p>“Keith! Hey!”</p><p>Keith’s head whipped around to find Lance walking towards him.</p><p>“Hey Lance. Where’s Hunk and Pidge?”</p><p>Lance smiled goofily at him, swaying from side to side slightly.</p><p>“Pidge didn’ come, an’ Hunk left with his girlfriend,” Lance slurred. He took a step closer and almost tripped over nothing. Keith’s arm shot out and caught him before he could fall flat on his face.</p><p>“Hi,” Lance breathed, wide blue eyes looking at him. Keith backed up a little. Even sloppy drunk, Lance had undeniable appeal. He was like a painting, all golden brown skin, stormy blue eyes, and clean lines. Lance hung off his arm like a monkey, and Keith hesitantly put an arm around his shoulders. Shiro would give him so much shit if he could see him right now. Keith wasn’t sure what it was like to have an actual brother, but Shiro insisted that part of “true brotherhood” was teasing him about every romantic possibility. Keith swore to God he could make eye contact with a guy and Shiro would start making wedding invitations. Anyway, this was perfectly…platonic… in Keith’s mind. Right? Just guys being dudes. The flip in his stomach when Lance looked up at him was just surprise. Yeah, Keith couldn’t deny that Lance was cute. But that was it! He shook his head to clear his thoughts.</p><p>“You need a ride?” He was glad he’d brought his car for once instead of his bike.</p><p>Lance perked up at that. “Yeah!” He leaned his head on Keith’s shoulder. “You’re so- so nice.”</p><p>Keith snorted at that. “I thought we were rivals,” he said, finger quoting “rivals” with the hand not around Lance.</p><p>Lance blinked up at him. “I never really… hated you. Well, maybe at first.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks.”</p><p>“I was jus’ jealous, ya know? ‘Cause you were so tal- so good at everything.”</p><p>Keith didn’t know how to respond to that. He stayed silent and unlocked the car.</p><p>“I just wished I could be you I guess. I don’t have any talents really, I just have stuff I’m okay at,” He continued, sliding into the passenger seat.</p><p>Keith ignored how cold his shoulder felt.</p><p>“I wish I had just one thing that I was really good at. I feel kinda wor- worthless.” Lance looked close to tears, and Keith couldn’t tell if it was because of what he was saying or because he’d been fumbling with the seatbelt for three minutes.</p><p>Keith sighed and leaned over him to click in his seatbelt. “Lance, that year was a really bad year for me. It didn’t matter how good I was at flying, I wasn’t good at any of the other stuff, okay?”</p><p>“Like what?” Lance said quietly.</p><p>“Like making friends, or going to class, or not starting fights. I mean, there’s a reason I dropped out.”</p><p>Lance was still looking at him with shiny eyes.</p><p>“Hey,” Keith said, softer. “You don’t have to be super talented. You have- you have Hunk, and Pidge. You have friends and you’re going to get a degree.” He rubbed his face with one hand. “Look, I’m shit at comforting people but- you’re enough on your own, alright? You’re funny, and you make friends with everyone you meet, and you care about people a lot.” Keith grimaced. He was <em>not </em>cut out to be Dr. Philing it to a drunk Lance McClain. It seemed to do some good though, if Lance’s weak smile was any indication. Keith awkwardly pat him on the shoulder and made his way to the driver’s seat.</p><p>“What’s your address?” he asked.</p><p>Lance made a sound of protest. “I wanna stay with youuuu Keith.”</p><p>“You have to go home, Lance.”</p><p>Lance huffed and slouched further down in his seat. Keith sighed, having no choice but to keep driving along the route to his own place until he could get the address out of Lance.</p><p>“Come on, just tell me where you live.”</p><p>Lance remained silent. Keith glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and saw him staring stubbornly out of the window. Keith shook his head. He should’ve known. Lance was already stubborn and annoyingly persistent, and him being drunk wasn’t helping. Keith gritted his teeth, but in his head he was already warring the tiny voice that was celebrating the fact that Lance was coming home with him. <em>You don’t want to leave him any more than he wants to leave you.</em> Nope. Nope. Keith could grudgingly admit to a… friendship, but he refused to entertain the possibility of his feelings being any more than that. He didn’t need more complications in his fucking life.</p><p>Keith pulled into the driveway of his house. He shut off the ignition and turned to look at Lance. “You happy?” he said, unable to keep the annoyance from his tone. It was 3 am, and it had been a long night. And now he couldn’t even get away from the one change in his routine that was fucking him up.</p><p>Lance just stumbled out of the car and smiled up at Keith. They walked into the house. Acxa was sitting on the couch with Natalie, watching some weird alien documentary. If there was one thing Keith loved about becoming a vampire, it was that it only made him surer that aliens were out there. After all, if the immortal, blood-sucking creatures Keith had only seen in movies were real, then aliens had to be. Acxa gave him a knowing smirk from the couch, and Keith stuck out his tongue at her. Allura and Shiro were nowhere to be seen, <em>thank God</em>, because those were the worst offenders when it came to teasing. Shiro was just a little shit about it, and Allura got unnecessarily excited, like some weird… aunt. Keith didn’t know how to describe it. But. Regardless, they were off somewhere so Keith didn’t have to deal with it. Kolivan was in the kitchen, of all places, talking on the phone.</p><p>“…<em>blood, </em>and I need more recruits for our next mission. We’re planning on…”</p><p>Keith dragged Lance away before he could figure out what Kolivan was talking about. Luckily, drunk Lance didn’t question Keith’s insistent pulling of his wrist as he led him to the bedroom. Lance immediately crawled into Keith’s bed, yawning.</p><p>Keith clenched his jaw. No. Nope. No way was he letting Lance not only follow him home, but also sleep in his bed. “You’re not sleeping there,” he warned. “We have a perfectly good couch.” Lance just blinked at him sleepily. Drunk Lance was surprisingly…docile. Keith expected him to be 10 times his normal energy level, but he had barely even tried to argue with Keith; his method right now seemed to be just saying nothing as a way of making his stand. Keith gave him one last long glance. Lance’s eyelids were drooping, and his hair was curling a little bit from sweat. His shirt was wrinkled horribly. Keith heard Lance’s voice from earlier, talking about feeling worthless, and suddenly Keith had the urge to hug Lance and protect him from the world. He looked so…small, against Keith’s gray sheets. Keith grimaced and proceeded to deal with emotion as one did: beat it back with a stick.</p><p>He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth—he wasn’t a complete heathen, he <em>bit </em>people with those teeth—and called from the sink, “You’re moving once I’m done!”</p><p>He spit out the water in his mouth and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before stepping back into his room. There, in <em>Keith’s </em>bed, was a sleeping Lance.</p><p>“<em>Unbelievable,</em>” Keith muttered under his breath. He let himself run his eyes over Lance for a minute—peaceful, irritating, persistent, vulnerable Lance—and then, heaving a great sigh, tugged on a pair of sweatpants and headed out to the couch. The <em>perfectly good</em> couch.<br/>
</p><p>***</p><p>Keith jolted awake. For a minute he was disoriented. He wasn’t in his room, he was in… the living room? The details of last night came flooding back. He groaned. He didn’t want to deal with this. It was the middle of the day anyway, why the fuck was he up?</p><p>“Keith.”</p><p>Ah. Shiro. Shiro was why he was up. But.. “Why the fuck are you up?” Keith grumbled. “It’s like…”</p><p>“2 pm?” Shiro finished.</p><p>Keith grunted in recognition.</p><p>“Um… I’ll tell you later,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Anyway, more importantly, why are you sleeping on the couch?”</p><p>Keith opened his mouth to deliver what he was sure would be a scintillating response, but of course it was at that moment that Lance walked out of his room. He looked a little worse for wear, his shirt even more wrinkled from sleeping in it, and his hair sticking up all over the place. Keith didn’t really have time to check him out though… I mean… examine him…I mean… okay, whatever. He looked <em>bad, </em>ok? So whatever. Anyways. He didn’t really have time to… look at Lance because Shiro was giving Keith a confused expression.</p><p>“’Sup?” Lance said, nonchalantly as ever. Maybe not so nonchalant though, as he wasn’t meeting Keith’s eyes. Or Shiro’s. Granted, Shiro was super buff and intimidating, but the confused expression on his face was nothing short of hilarious to Keith.</p><p>“Wellllllllll,” Lance said, drawing the word out in a way that only Lance could. His eyes darted between Keith and Shiro. “Uhhh… gotta Zayn. Uh hasta la later, Keith,” he said, shooting the world’s weakest finger guns at Keith before walking out the door. The door slammed shut and Shiro returned his full questioning gaze to Keith. “So did you—are you two—how…”</p><p>Keith closed his eyes. “Whatever question you have to ask me, I don’t have an answer.”</p><p>Shiro stayed silent, for a moment, then opened his mouth again. “Can I just ask—”</p><p>Keith threw his head back into the couch cushion and groaned. This was going to be a torturous conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cupid is Stupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith was on the couch next to Lance, eyes glued to the moon landing documentary they were watching, when Lance’s phone rang.</p><p>“As much as I hate to tear my attention away from their “evidence” of the moon landing being fake, this is my mom so I’m gonna take this,” Lance explained, swiping to answer the call and bringing it up to his ear.</p><p>“Hola, Mamá.”</p><p>Keith could see Lance’s eyes soften.</p><p>“Ah, nada mucho, justo estoy pasando tiempo con Keith.”</p><p>He turned to smile at Keith. Keith smiled back, but he honestly had no idea what Lance was saying. Probably something about his “mullet,” knowing Lance. He wondered how you said mullet in Spanish.</p><p>Suddenly Lance made a sound of indignation. “!Mamá! No! Somos <em>amigos.</em> Ay.” Red was beginning to creep up his cheeks.</p><p>“No es importante, Mamá. Déjame en paz por favor,” Lance groaned. “No—Claro que no—vale, ¿Podemos hablar más tarde, si? Si, si, okey, adios.”</p><p>He threw the phone on the couch and dragged a hand down his face, peeking at Keith through his fingers. “Sorry about that.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Keith said, smiling at him. “How do you say mullet in Spanish?”</p><p>“There’s not really a word for it… Unless you’re talking about the mullet fish. Then it’s mójol.”</p><p>“Mójol,” Keith repeated. Lance smiled at him. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing!”</p><p>“I’m pronouncing it horribly, aren’t I?”</p><p>“I mean, not <em>horribly</em>,” Lance said with a grin.</p><p>Keith started to pout.</p><p>“Hey, it’s fine. It’s cute!”</p><p>Keith scrunched up his nose and ignored the warmth he felt in his stomach at Lance calling him cute, at least indirectly. “Shut up, I’m trying to hear about how they staged the anti-gravity part,” he said, fixing his gaze on the tv and ignoring the warmth in his cheeks.</p><p>Lance snorted. “I can’t believe we’re watching this.”</p><p>“We both like space.”</p><p>“You didn’t mention this was gonna be about a conspiracy theory though!”</p><p>Keith, of course, had picked it out.</p><p>“Fine. Next time, you can pick.”</p><p>Yes, there was going to be a next time. And there had been times before this. Ever since Lance had stayed overnight when he was drunk, they had been hanging out a lot. They usually hung out at Lance’s house, since there tended to be a lot of vampires going about their night at Keith’s. Tonight, Pidge and Hunk were off at a late night study session, so it was just him and Lance. And the moon landing. Which was fake.</p><p>And if the tension Keith felt in the air every time his shoulder brushed Lance’s wasn’t fake, so what? Keith had it under control.</p><p>***</p><p>Keith honked his horn and Lance came running out of the house, green jacket half on and half off. Keith unlocked the doors and Lance slid into the passenger seat. “Soooo, where we headed mullet?”</p><p>“Nowhere in particular,” Keith answered.</p><p>“You sure?” Lance asked. “I feel like the barbershop would be a pretty good destination.”</p><p>Keith side-eyed him as he pulled out of Lance’s driveway. “Maybe we’ll head to the landfill so I can drop you off where you belong,” he said dryly.</p><p>Lance gasped in mock outrage. “Are you implying that I’m trash?”</p><p>“No, I’m saying it. Lance, you’re trash.”</p><p>“The <em>ladies </em>would disagree.”</p><p>“Lance, when’s the last time a <em>lady </em>said anything to you besides ‘go away’?”</p><p>Lance made a noise of indignation. “I’ll have you know my last girlfriend <em>loved</em> me.”</p><p>“Didn’t she steal your car?”</p><p>Lance spluttered. “Who told you that?” he demanded.</p><p>Keith snorted. “Pidge.”</p><p>Lance glared pointedly out the window, reaching to turn the radio up. Keith just smirked.</p><p>They rode for a while, in silence besides the sounds of traffic and the music. This was one of Keith’s favorite things. Something about the dark sky, the streetlights, the speed, the music blaring… it was almost as good as being on his motorcycle. Keith flipped the turn signal and pulled into an abandoned lot near the lake.</p><p>“What are we doing?” Lance asked as Keith turned off the ignition.</p><p>“I don’t know about you,” Keith said, reaching over Lance and rummaging in the glovebox, “But <em>I </em>am getting high.”</p><p>“Wow, you really are the stereotypical bad boy,” Lance said, hopping out of the car and slamming the car door.</p><p>Keith just rolled his eyes.</p><p>They sat down at the edge of the lake and Keith stuck the joint between his lips, cupping a hand around the end of it and lighting it with the other. He took a deep inhale and then blew it out, staring up at the stars. He looked over at Lance and held the joint out in invitation. Lance took it and took a drag off it. “What?” he said, turning to see Keith looking at him. “This ain’t my first rodeo,” he said in a horrible southern accent.</p><p>Keith squinted at him suspiciously. “Why are you…”</p><p>“Shiro told me you were born in Texas,” Lance said, grinning.</p><p>“Oh my God,” Keith whispered under his breath.</p><p>“Three words: Billy. Ray. Cyrus.”</p><p>“Oh my <em>God,</em>” Keith repeated, louder. He pulled out his phone.</p><p>
  <strong>To Shiro: I’m going to kill you.</strong>
</p><p>The reply came in immediately.</p><p>
  <strong>Shiro: I’m already dead but you can try</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>To Shiro: fuck you</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Shiro: wouldn’t you rather fuck lance? :)</strong>
</p><p>Keith resisted the urge to throw his phone into the lake.</p><p>“Who were you texting?” Lance asked.</p><p>“Fucking Shiro.” He looked over to see the joint still in Lance’s hand and grabbed it, his fingers brushing Lance’s. “What else did he tell you about me?”</p><p>Lance just smirked at him. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”</p><p><br/>
Keith scowled at him and they got into a brief scuffle before they lapsed into silence, staring at the edge of the lake. After a few minutes of quiet, Keith looked over at Lance. It was unusual for him to be quiet. Yet there he was, staring off into the distance. The moonlight bounced off his cheekbones and threw the line of his jaw into sharp relief. Keith’s eyes traveled down Lance’s long lashes to his mouth. He was suddenly struck with a desperate urge to kiss him. He shook his head slightly, trying to wake up the rational side of his brain. This was <em>Lance. </em>He was arguably Keith’s only friend, if you didn’t count the people he lived with. If he kissed him, he would mess everything up. Besides, he didn’t even know if Lance liked guys. He obviously liked girls, but Keith had never seen him flirt with a guy or even talk about one. Not to mention, Keith was a vampire. So there was another problem. But damn if Keith didn’t still want to lean over and press his lips to Lance’s. <em>Stop it</em>, he hissed to his brain. But his brain was currently occupied with ensuring that every one of Keith’s muscles was locked in the right position to stare at Lance’s lips. <em>Just kiss him. No. Do it. </em>And why did the annoying voice in his brain sound exactly like Shiro? Goddamn it. <em>Shut up, there’s about 11 reasons why I shouldn’t. Yeah, but you liiiiikkkeee—</em> Before he even realized it, Keith had slapped his own face.</p><p>Of course Lance was on the ball. “Keith?”</p><p>Keith gave him a stoic look.</p><p>“Did you just slap your own face?”</p><p>“…I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</p><p>Meanwhile, his head was a chorus of <em>you’ve got it bad goddamn. </em>Keith glared harder at nothing. He might have to scale it up to punches next.</p><p>***</p><p>Keith woke up feeling hungover. Except he hadn’t been drunk last night. He groaned into his pillow and closed his eyes again. After a few minutes of trying desperately to ignore the pain in his head and fall back asleep, he rolled over on his back and glared at the ceiling. He knew what this was. He may have… forgotten to drink for a couple days. Keith had been in the same type of situation as a human, feeling too depressed to get food until the ache in his stomach became unbearable. Sometimes he just <em>couldn’t </em>get up and get some fucking food like a normal person. But now he was a vampire, and the effects were even worse. Horrible headache, dizziness, shaky hands, nausea… the works. He was finally at that point where he was tired of him<em>self </em>being in bed for days straight, so after a few minutes of hating everything, he dragged himself out of bed and stumbled down to the kitchen. He just needed some blood, and then he would go brush his hair so he didn’t look as dead as he felt.</p><p>He squinted against the lights of the fridge as he opened it, and reached in to find—nothing. Slightly panicked, he rustled around, moving aside a block of cheese and two Chinese takeout containers. Well, <em>cheese </em>wasn’t going to fucking help. “Shiro?” he yelled, wincing as his head throbbed again. Silence. “Allura?” No answer. “Acxa? Kolivan?” Everyone was gone. “God,” Keith muttered under his breath. He was going to have to go out and find some stranger on the street. He shuffled over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He glanced up, toothbrush in his mouth, and recoiled from the sight in front of him. There were dark circles under his eyes, he looked even paler than usual, and his hair was a <em>mess. </em>He had to find a victim like this? Good luck to him.</p><p>Keith was dragging a brush through it, berating himself internally for the horrible self-care he’d been implementing since ’97, when he heard a knock on the door. He perked up for a second, reveling in the fact that he didn’t have to go out after all, and then remembered that people don’t knock on the doors to their own houses. Who was it then? Wait. Shit. The knocking started up again, louder this time. “Shit,” Keith said out loud, panicking for the second time that day. In a fit of desperation, he power walked over to the door and flung it open.</p><p>“What’s up bro!”</p><p>Keith had completely forgotten that he had agreed to hang out with Lance tonight. He opened his mouth to give some excuse and get Lance out of there before he started getting too primal.</p><p>Lance, of course, was already talking before Keith could get a word in edgewise. “Are you okay man?” he said, leaning in and peering at Keith. Keith tried to ignore the dueling sensations of <em>go away I don’t want you to see me like this </em>and <em>come here and let me drain you dry. </em>“You look like shit, man. I mean, you always do, but more than usual,” he finished, mouth lifting up cockily as he shot Keith a finger gun. </p><p>Keith closed his eyes, partly out of exasperation and partially because Lance was warm and human and basically the equivalent of an all you can eat buffet at the moment. “I’m fine,” he said, trying to alleviate some of Lance’s concern. Then he remembered he was trying to get Lance to get <em>out. </em>“I mean—I’m sick.”</p><p>Lance laughed. “That much is obvious.” Keith’s eyes darted to his mouth, and then drifted down and stayed fixed at his neck. His skin was so tan and soft looking. Keith imagined sinking his teeth into that neck. What he would taste like, if he would fight it or go limp against his teeth—</p><p>“Keith.” Lance was snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Why are you staring at me?” His cheeks were flushed. <em>Blushing is the result of blood vessels in the face, </em>Keith’s brain reminded him. He groaned, roughly scraping his palm across his face.</p><p>“You need to go,” he said, walking towards the door, forcing Lance to walk backwards so they didn’t run into each other.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey. You look really sick dude, you shouldn’t be here alone.”</p><p>“Oh my <em>god,</em>” Keith muttered under his breath. “The <em>one </em>time someone actually gives a shit.”</p><p>Lance’s concerned puppy eyes only grew at that. “Don’t shut me out,” he pleaded. “I just want to make sure you don’t <em>die. </em>I mean, that mullet of yours died years ago, but the rest of you is actually alive.”</p><p>Keith snorted at that. He didn’t have a mullet—it was just long hair and bangs! It was totally different! And second of all, he <em>was </em>dead. “Get. Out.” He said, pushing Lance’s chest out the door. Lance dug his feet in inches from the doorway and started shoving back. Keith glared.</p><p>“You are the most annoying person I have ever fucking met,” he gritted out, desperately ignoring Lance’s pulsing heartbeat under his fingertips.</p><p>“It’s called tough love, buddy,” Lance said, mouth flattened in a determined line. They tussled back and forth, Keith finally managing to shove him against the door. Lance was still smiling at him, and Keith growled. Lance’s smile immediately dropped and turned into something… else. Keith didn’t really have the brainspace to parse what the expression on his face meant. He was panting, leaning over Lance. Usually he would be barely winded, but he was already weak from lack of blood. Keith’s fingers twitched where they lay on his chest. It was so warm, and the thought of the blood running under that skin had Keith dizzy. He glanced up from his fingers to meet Lance’s eyes, and he could swear that Lance’s eyes dropped to his lips, just for a second. But Keith’s head was swimming, and he was so thirsty and so gay and it was probably just wishful thinking. “Lance, just fucking leave,” Keith bit out in a raspy voice. He was sure he looked like a <em>mess </em>right now, bags under his eyes and all.</p><p>“Let me help,” Lance insisted, shoving him again. “Jesus.”</p><p>“You can’t fucking help,” Keith practically growled, eyes tracing Lance’s adams apple as it bobbed in his throat.</p><p>“Dude, you look like a fucking wreck, just tell me what’s wrong—”</p><p>“I’m a fucking vampire, okay?” Keith yelled, shoving Lance backwards. He stumbled against the door, looking up at Keith with startled eyes.</p><p>“What?” he said softly.</p><p>Keith sighed and moved to the living room, where he flopped down on the couch. Lance followed him, thankfully sitting in an armchair next to the couch, instead of directly next to Keith. He took a deep breath. He hadn’t meant to let his secret slip out, but Lance had a way of getting under his skin like no one else. He pressed the heel of his hand between his furrowed brows. “After I got kicked out of the garrison…” He huffed, eyes closed. “This boy stabbed me. Shiro ca-“</p><p>“Waitwaitwait,” Lance interrupted. “Some dude <em>stabbed </em>you? You’re just gonna gloss over that?”</p><p>“Look,” Keith said, exasperated, “The stuff I did to get kicked out of the garrison didn’t stop after I was kicked out. So yeah, I was still getting into fights, and yeah, I’m a fucking idiot and I got <em>stabbed.</em>”</p><p>“Hey, the guy must’ve been pretty good to beat up Keith Kogane.”</p><p>Keith rolled his eyes. “He killed me, Lance. So yeah, pretty good I guess. <em>Anyway,”</em> he continued, leveling a glare at Lance where he was slumped on the armchair, “Shiro found me and turned me.”</p><p>“So you found Shiro? Wait, holy shit, he’s a vampire now?”</p><p>“Yeah, but not by choice.”</p><p>“Hey, you didn’t have a choice either, seeing as you were dead and all,” Lance said, voice soft. “Are you really okay with this?”</p><p>Keith laughed. “I’m practically invincible, I’m immortal, and I found Shiro. Of course I’m okay with it.” His eyes caught on Lance’s as his grin faded, and he found himself staring into blue before he realized what he was doing and looked away.</p><p>“Well!” Lance said brightly, “I think you need a hug.”</p><p>Keith grimaced. “Bad idea.”</p><p>“Buddy, you probably haven’t been hugged since you died! Since the <em>grave, </em>Keith. The <em>grave.</em>”</p><p>“Actually, Shiro—”</p><p>“Hmm? What’s that? I can’t hear you over the sound of ME HUGGING YOU.” Lance’s arms wrapped around Keith, and Keith’s head fell right. Into. Lance’s. Neck. Keith cursed his shortness. Trying to keep his breathing steady was a struggle with Lance’s veins pulsing so close to his mouth. He didn’t even realize he was shaking until Lance stroked a hand down his back. “Hey, you okay?” he asked. Keith pulled his head away and came face-to-face with Lance, who was now gripping his shoulders. He could see the tiny little wrinkles between Lance’s eyebrows, and his reflection in Lance’s eyes. He wasn’t sure which position was worse anymore, honestly.</p><p>“You really need to go,” he breathed out shakily. He paused and realized his head was moving back towards Lance’s neck without even realizing it.</p><p>“Does this have to do with you being a vampire then?” Lance asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I—” He ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling his fangs start to poke out more. “I haven’t had any blood in a while so--”</p><p>“Whoa, are those fangs?” Lance said, bringing his face closer to peer at Keith’s mouth.</p><p>Keith flashed them at Lance, smirking at his wide eyes. “Yes, now <em>go</em> so I can get some blood.” Despite still physically feeling like shit, Lance had actually put him in a better mood. Now, if Lance would just <em>leave, </em>he could fix the physical part.</p><p>“So you really drink other people’s blood?” Lance asked. “Where do you find them?”</p><p>“Clubs mostly,” Keith said, shrugging. “And we usually have blood bags in the fridge, but those are gone, so…” He rubbed his hand over his face. “I just have to… find a stranger…” The dizziness was really getting to him. He opened his eyes to find Lance’s face spinning in front of him.</p><p>“I can help, you know,” Lance said quietly.</p><p>Keith blinked, slowly. “What?”</p><p>“I can help. I’m human, just drink my blood,” he said, sounding more determined.</p><p>“That’s ridiculous, you just found out about me being a vampire, and—”</p><p>“Keith come on,” Lance said, cutting off Keith’s weak protest. “You’re barely conscious. Plus, having a vampire drink your blood? Totally a bucket list item, am I right?”</p><p>Lance was willing, and Keith was weak, and Lance’s blood had been tempting him ever since he walked in the door, so “Alright, fine.” He adjusted his position on the couch and beckoned Lance closer. He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck more, and Keith grabbed his shoulder, turning him and sliding his hand up his neck.</p><p>“Get on with it, mullet,” Lance said, sounding slightly winded.</p><p> “Yeah?” Keith’s fangs glinted as he grinned, and Lance licked his lips nervously. Keith’s gaze dropped, staring at his lips, slightly parted and shining with saliva.</p><p>“I- I mean, I’m okay with it, just—"</p><p>“Lance,” Keith breathed hotly against his neck. He grazed his fangs along his jawline. Lance’s breath hitched. “You ready?”</p><p>Lance met his gaze and nodded jerkily. Keith flashed him one last smirk and then sunk his teeth into Lance’s neck, hearing him gasp. Seconds ago, it had been <em>lancelancelance, </em>but now all Keith could focus on was the blood rushing hot down his throat. Now <em>this </em>he was familiar with. He didn’t know what to do with blue eyes or a cocky smirk, but he knew fucking biology. He needed blood, Lance had offered, and that was it. After a couple minutes, Keith pulled back, licking a stray droplet of blood off Lance’s neck before meeting his eyes. Lance stared back at him with dark eyes, hair mussed from their earlier tussle.</p><p>“Shit,” Keith muttered. Lance’s eyes were still on him, and Keith leaned forward before he even realized what he was doing. He was so fucking weak. Lance brought a shaking hand up to his jaw.</p><p>“You’ve got blood on your lip, <em>Red</em>.” His thumb swiped across Keith’s lower lip and Keith forgot to breathe for a second. His lips tingled, and he let out a breath as Lance adjusted his hand on his jaw. His mind was blank. He felt a little dizzy, a little lost somewhere on an alternate plane of existence. It was no longer from lack of blood, it was just . His lips were so close and Keith just kept moving towards him, drawn like a magnet. Lance’s eyes fluttered closed, and then they were kissing and their lips were sliding together and <em>God.</em> Keith pulled Lance’s lower lip between his teeth and Lance shuddered out a breath. Keith wanted to hear that sound over and over again. He pushed Lance down onto the couch, catching his balance with one hand pressing into the cushion above Lance’s head. He was half on top of Lance now, his body warm, and Lance’s hand still on his jaw, thumb moving back and forth against his cheekbone. Keith slid his other hand up Lance’s hip, fingers brushing warm skin underneath his shirt. He had just gotten his mouth back on Lance’s neck again when he heard the sound of the door opening. They both froze. Keith’s eyes met Lance’s eyes, sure that they were as wide as his own.</p><p>In a flash of closer-to-full-strength vampire, Keith had dragged Lance by his wrist over to the bathroom and gently closed the door. He smoothed down his hair in the mirror.</p><p>“Uh… Keith?” Keith hummed in response. “You gonna turn on the lights or what?”</p><p>Keith blinked. “Oh right, sorry.”</p><p>“Jesus, you’re so weird. Fucking vampires.” He was grinning at Keith, a lopsided smile, and now that the lights were on Keith could see the little freckles sprinkled on the tops of his cheeks. Was it possible to be angry at someone for being so adorable? It didn’t help that his hair was a little messy and it looked really cute on him too—okay, well Keith could fix one thing. He ran his hand through Lance’s hair, managing to get most of it to lay flat, besides a few stubborn strands near the back. Lance smiled, and for a second, they just looked at each other. Then Keith realized he was probably giving him the goofiest grin and straightened his face into his usual stoic look.</p><p>“I think that’s Kolivan, so…” he trailed off.</p><p>Lance got up to leave, and then paused at the edge of the bathroom door. “Wait. Is he, like, your vampire <em>dad</em>?”</p><p>Keith scoffed. “Not really, no.”</p><p>“So then who—” Keith shoved a hand against his mouth.</p><p>“Okay, bye Lance!” he said loudly, pushing him towards the door.</p><p>Lance said something muffled under his hand. Keith pulled his hand away.</p><p>“I <em>said </em>you’ve been trying to get me to leave all day, damn.”</p><p>He twisted the doorknob and stepped out. “Alright, bye mullet.”</p><p>Keith slammed the door in his face, but he could still hear Lance’s laughter in the hallway.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>Lance: so is shiro ur vamp dad since he turned you??</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lance: keith</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lance: DONT LEAVE ME ON READ </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Something Sweet Before the Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lance: keithhhhhhhh im boreddddddd</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Keith: what do you want me to do about it</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lance: idk but we could hang out so then we could be bored together</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Keith: want to go for a drive?</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Lance: sure thing chicken wing</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Keith:…I’ll pick you up</strong>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Stray smoke was drifting in the car, the music from the radio moving in waves through the fog of Keith’s head when Lance broke the silence.</p>
<p>“You wanna make out?”</p>
<p>Keith whipped his head around faster than Shiro jumped to conclusions.</p>
<p>“Uhhhh…” I mean, they’d already done it before, so what the hell? “…Sure.”</p>
<p>Keith made no move to start it, however, irrationally nervous. Lance had no such qualms, and he was leaning forward immediately, mouth on Keith’s before Keith’s thoughts could start spiraling. Well, that was a lie. Keith’s thoughts were still spiraling, except now he was also thinking about how he was kissing Lance <em>right now</em> and maybe he should just focus on that. Lance’s hand came to rest on his thigh as he leaned in more, continuing to kiss Keith. Their kisses were slow, a light brush of lips before their mouths separated, then joined again. Keith wanted to touch Lance, but the way they were arranged on the seat made it impossible. Keith pulled away. “This angle,” he said, leaning in to kiss Lance again, “is not the greatest.” They were still for a moment, and then Keith got himself together. <em>You’re a fucking vampire, and everyone that knows you calls you impulsive. He’s a fucking human boy why are you nervous he’s </em>Keith shut up the voice by grabbing Lance and pulling him into his lap. Lance let out a muffled yelp of surprise and Keith snickered, but then Lance was nipping at Keith’s bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth. Keith let out a stuttering breath and pressed forward, hands finally sliding up Lance’s back, tugging on his hair, and sliding back down. Their lips were moving faster, and harder, and finally Keith’s mind went blank. There was nothing but the hot press of Lance’s lips on his. Nothing but teeth and tongue and hands and Lance’s shirt sliding to the floor. Keith pulled back to admire Lance’s broad shoulders, and ran a hand gently along his abs, hearing Lance suck in a breath. He smiled a little.</p>
<p>“Can you see in the dark?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Keith tore his gaze away from the wide expanse of tan skin in front of him. Lance had <em>freckles </em>on his shoulders, and Keith <em>really </em>wanted to bite his neck. Like, gently though. Well, not that gently, but he wasn’t looking to eat a meal either.</p>
<p>“Yeah, kinda like a cat, I guess,” Keith finally answered, before leaning forward to scrape his teeth against Lance’s neck like he wanted. Lance stiffened, and Keith pulled back. “Relax, I’m not actually gonna bite you.”</p>
<p>“…oh.”</p>
<p>Lance looked almost…disappointed. “Are you… do you <em>want </em>me to?” Keith asked incredulously.</p>
<p>“I mean…”</p>
<p>Keith started laughing.</p>
<p>“It’s <em>hot, </em>okay?”</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Keith considered him for a few seconds before smirking and suddenly pushing Lance down onto the seat so he was laying down, adjusting his own position so he was laying directly on top of him. He slotted a thigh between Lance’s legs and leaned down to pull his earlobe between his teeth. Lance gasped. “So you like it rough, huh?” Keith said, voice low and gravelly, pushing his thigh up just right.</p>
<p>“Fuck—<em>yes</em>, alright?”</p>
<p>Keith lifted up his torso just enough to pull his shirt off, tossing it somewhere in the vicinity of the front seat, before ducking his head down to pull one of Lance’s nipples between his teeth. Lance made a strangled sound in his throat. Keith just grinned. This was going to be fun.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Sooooo they were making out again. This had kind of become a pattern. Keith couldn’t believe he had once been grappling with whether Lance was even into guys, or if he was into <em>Keith</em>. Definitely both, if the way he was grinning into Keith’s lips was any indication. Keith ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, tugging at the strands. Distantly he heard the sound of a new song starting, but didn’t pay it any mind until Lance detached his lips from his. Keith tried to pull him in again but Lance stopped him with a hand on his chest.</p>
<p>“Dude, this is like my favorite song!” He backed away grinning, already singing along. Keith mumbled something about being called dude even though they were just making out, but it was hard to keep sulking when Lance was dancing in front of him, shaking his hips to “Hips Don’t Lie.” Keith should’ve known Lance was a diva when it came to Shakira.</p>
<p>“Come on, dance with me!” he shouted over the music, grabbing Keith’s hands from where he was still standing still. Keith protested, but it was more to keep up his reputation. He had given in to Lance’s smile and puppy dog eyes before he had even asked.</p>
<p>“I’m not good at dancing,” he complained, but Lance just smiled and pulled him in, placing Keith’s hands around his waist and winding his arms around his neck.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” he muttered, swaying from side to side. Lance was doing full body rolls. Show off. Keith was just starting to get the hang of it when Lance let go of his neck to twirl him around. “Lance!” he protested, but he was laughing, and Lance drew him in again until their smiles touched.</p>
<p> “See, you’re not <em>horrible</em>,” he said against Keith’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Keith mumbled, fighting the blush rising up his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Make me,” Lance said with an over-the-top wink.</p>
<p>Keith rolled his eyes because <em>of course </em>Lance was that cliché, but that didn’t stop him from bridging the gap and pressing into Lance. It didn’t stop him from winding his arms around Lance’s neck. And it didn’t stop him from making out with Lance until Shiro was tapping him on the shoulder, saying something about the club closing. Keith gave Lance a meaningful glance that Shiro was quick to shut down.</p>
<p>“Nope. We have a mission tomorrow, remember?”</p>
<p>Keith glared at him but acquiesced, giving Lance his own wink before heading out.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“So.” Shiro was grinning at him, giving him that patented big brother smirk.</p>
<p>Keith just lifted an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“You and Lance, huh?”</p>
<p>Keith exhaled heavily through his nose. “We’re not anything, it’s just a casual thing.”</p>
<p>“But you like him.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter, it’s not going to happen, Shiro.”</p>
<p>“Oh please, you guys are basically dating already.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you both are adorable,” Allura piped up.</p>
<p>“Bye,” Keith said, getting up from the couch.</p>
<p>“Where do you think, you’re going?” Shiro said sternly, but Keith could see his frown trembling at the edges.</p>
<p>“You’re the one that said we have a mission tomorrow. I’m just getting some sleep.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Take that! Princess Peach is beating you to the ground!”</p>
<p>Keith just smirked. Lance had another thing coming. Sure enough, seconds later Lance was screeching.</p>
<p>“Keith, you traitor!”</p>
<p>“How am I a traitor? We’re not a team?”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? We’re a great team!”</p>
<p>“Just accept that you’re losing, asshole.”</p>
<p>Keith crossed the finish line seconds before Lance and he turned to gloat at him as the leaderboard came up.</p>
<p>“If it weren’t for that blue shell…” Lance grumbled under his breath.</p>
<p>Keith made a pouty face at him and Lance retaliated by grabbing him by the neck and giving him a noogie like the five year old he was. Of course, it was at that exact moment that Acxa chose to walk in.</p>
<p>“’Sup,” she said, nodding at Keith as she walked past the couch on her way to the fridge.</p>
<p>Keith cleared his throat and Lance awkwardly let go of Keith’s hair.</p>
<p>“What are you drinking?” Lance asked.</p>
<p>Acxa was sipping something that was clearly blood (To Keith, at least).</p>
<p>“Bloody Mary,” Acxa said in a monotone between slurps.</p>
<p>Keith bit his lip to hold the laughter in.</p>
<p>Lance gave him the side-eye but turned back to Acxa.</p>
<p>“You got any more?”</p>
<p>Keith and Acxa exchanged smiles.</p>
<p>“You couldn’t handle this, string bean.”</p>
<p>Lance spluttered. “I’m not a string bean! I have muscles!”</p>
<p>Keith squinted at him critically. “Where?” He asked, mock-serious.</p>
<p>Lance gasped in indignation. “I-how-well, sorry I don’t work out 24 hours a day like you!”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you admit I have more muscle than you?”<br/>The tips of Lance’s ears were rapidly turning red. “I- I don’t- shut up, mullet!”</p>
<p>Keith leaned forward to whisper loudly to Acxa. “He only calls me mullet when he’s out of comebacks.”</p>
<p>Lance was sulking by now, leaning against the arm of the couch. Keith leaned back, resting one arm on the top edge of the couch behind Lance.</p>
<p>“Cheer up, string bean,” Keith said with a grin, pushing Lance’s head forward with one finger. Lance sighed loudly and threw his head back further until it was resting on Keith’s forearm.</p>
<p>“Acxa, my blue-haired angel, my sister-in-arms, my friend of a friend, could you get me a drink?”</p>
<p>Acxa laughed and went off in search of something that was a) actually alcoholic and b) fit for human consumption.</p>
<p>She came back with a beer and handed it to Lance. “Here’s something you can handle.”</p>
<p>“I could’ve handled a Bloody Mary,” Lance muttered.</p>
<p>Acxa snickered. “Keith, tell your boyfriend he couldn’t’ve handled it,” she called over her shoulder, heading to her room.</p>
<p>Keith opened his mouth before freezing. “Lance isn’t- we’re not- I-“ he spluttered before shutting his mouth. He was suddenly vividly aware of how his shoulder was pressed against Lance’s, the heat of his skin burning through his shirt sleeve. He finally dared to look at Lance, who was red as a tomato and pointedly looking in the other direction. Keith had a brief, delirious thought that he had ascended to another plane of existence and was no longer inhabiting his body, just out of embarrassment alone.</p>
<p>“So that was weird,” Lance said, and Keith’s soul returned to his body so he could witness this event from the ground level. He let out a horribly awkward laugh. “I mean, us dating would just be wild, right? Wow. Anyway. You want any food? I’m gonna get you some food.”</p>
<p>Keith’s shoulder relaxed as soon as Lance’s rambling drifted into the kitchen. That relaxation lasted for all of two seconds before:</p>
<p>“Wow. Uh, this is all blood, isn’t it. Um. Okay. Welp. You, uh, you want blood for your snack dude?”</p>
<p>A few seconds passed. Then:</p>
<p>“Oh my <em>God, </em>a Bloody Mary!”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“You ever think about fate?”</p>
<p>They were high, both of them in Keith’s bed.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Like people that come into your life. Do we control it or is it something else?”</p>
<p>Keith thought for a minute. “I didn’t ever think I’d see Shiro again after I dropped out,” he said in a quiet voice. “And then he found me when I was dying. I would have died if he hadn’t. So yeah, I guess I do.”</p>
<p>Lance was silent for a minute.</p>
<p>“What about you?” Keith prompted.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” he answered. “I’d like to think that I’m in control of my life, but the nice thing about fate is that you can blame that for all the bad shit in your life.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Keith said softly. He felt floaty, weightless, and his eyes were stuck on the strand of hair laying across Lance’s forehead. He reached out and pushed it back. Lance smiled at him, and Keith smiled back.</p>
<p>“Dude, I can’t believe you’re a vampire.”</p>
<p>Keith let out a breathless laugh. “Believe it,” he said, flashing his fangs.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess it fits with how dark and broody you are.” Keith rolled his eyes at that, not bothering to deny it. There was movement at the corner of his eye, and he turned to look, realizing it was his own hand, still petting Lance’s hair. Just the thought of moving it back to his side was too much though, so he kept stroking his hair. His eyes roamed over Lance’s face. Golden brown skin dusted with freckles. Crystal blue eyes. A tiny upturned nose that scrunched up when he laughed. “You’re so pretty,” he breathed.</p>
<p>“Wow, I didn’t know bad boy Keith could actually be sweet.” The words are joking, but the tips of his ears are red, and there’s a soft smile on his face. Lance’s eyes were boring into him, and Keith shifted awkwardly, gaze dropping to Lance’s hand resting on the bed next to him. Keith grabbed it, fitting their fingers together and running his thumb along Lance’s pointer finger. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth, until all he could see was his eyelids. He felt content, and then he fell asleep.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Finding a victim, Keith thought, was a lot like finding a one-night stand. First, there was the outfit. You had to look good; had to be able to catch someone’s attention and keep it. So he was wearing black skinny jeans with rips in the knee, and a dark red shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Next, you had to pick a stranger. And that’s where he was at, eyes flitting around the room from where he was leaning in a corner. The lights were flashing red and orange in his eyes as he searched for someone. Someone his type. Because yeah, when it came to picking victims, Keith had a type. Someone small, so they couldn’t fight back when he sunk his teeth into their neck. Preferably male, because Keith was awkward all the time, but even more so around girls; he wasn’t attracted to them and he didn’t know how to fake it. Small and male. Those were really his only requirements. But Keith found himself bypassing possibilities because their hair wasn’t brown, or their skin wasn’t tan, and <em>goddamnit this wasn’t actually a one night stand, just pick one. </em>So he sent a few smirks over to a guy with blond hair and blue eyes, and if Keith found himself thinking how much prettier Lance was, well, that was an issue for some other day. This was about survival, and not using up all the blood bags in the fridge, because <em>Keith those are for emergencies, come on.</em></p>
<p>So he smiled, and he touched, and he let himself give in. Let himself listen to the thundering heartbeat. Let himself crave the liquid warmth in a stranger’s veins. Let himself put a hand on the small of his back and lead him outside. Let himself glance around the club, <em>one more time, </em>and there. There was Lance. He felt his stomach drop, a quick and unexpected flip, and then reality rushed back in. The club was too loud and the warmth seeping into his hand was burning, and the lights were too bright, and it was all too much, all at once. And Lance’s eyes—why did they look so… Keith pushed outside. Didn’t let himself think, just <em>pushed, </em>and <em>bit, </em>and <em>swallowed</em>, until his stomach was warm and his tongue tasted like metal. Wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and ignored the memory rising up, the voice in his head saying <em>“You’ve got blood on your lip, red.” </em>Closed his eyes tight until he heard the shuffle of feet, and when he reopened them there was just brick. Took a deep breath, and went back inside.</p>
<p>Of course, the first thing he saw was Lance. Keith wasn’t sure how he could’ve missed him the first time. Not sure how he could’ve missed the loud laughter or the bright eyes or the expressive hands. But now Lance was directing all of those towards—towards—a girl. A girl with long blonde hair and slanted eyes. And Keith felt his stomach drop, again, but it didn’t stop dropping. The blood in his stomach roiled, and he pressed his hand against his mouth, <em>hard, </em>before it could come up his throat. All he had to see was one more smile from Lance, and then he was leaving, pushing through the doors, sick to his stomach and his chest burning. Because of course. Of course, Keith couldn’t… no one would ever… Just, <em>of course.</em></p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Keith.”</p>
<p>Keith ignored him, throwing another punch at the punching bag in front of him, sweat sliding down his face.</p>
<p>“Keith.”</p>
<p>Another punch.</p>
<p>“Keith.”</p>
<p>“What the <em>fuck </em>do you want, Shiro?” Keith snapped, punctuating his question with another hard punch.</p>
<p>Shiro raised his eyebrows. “Jesus, I didn’t do anything to you, calm down.”</p>
<p>Keith stared sullenly at the ground.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Shiro said, in his soft, patented older brother voice.</p>
<p>Keith glared harder at his feet. He wasn’t going to give in to it. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>“When’s the last time you fed?”</p>
<p>Keith sighed. “Yesterday,” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Okay…”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Are we done?”</p>
<p>“Nope,” Shiro said with a smile that was getting on Keith’s goddamn nerves. “What are you so pissed about?”</p>
<p>“None of your fucking business,” he gritted out between the fangs he could feel poking out.</p>
<p>Their eyes locked in a staredown before Shiro sighed and held his hands up in a placating gesture before turning to leave the room. He knew better than to push him. “Come tell me if you change your mind,” he threw out over his shoulder as he left.</p>
<p>And then it was just Keith again, alone with his thoughts and the punching bag. He slid down to the floor, feeling the exhaustion in his shoulders. He couldn’t stop thinking about last night, and every time he did it just got him so fucking pissed. Angry at Lance, mostly. Keith had endured his pestering, and hung out with his friends, and hung out when Lance was bored. He had taken him home drunk, made out with him, held his fucking hand, and it was like it meant nothing to Lance. <em>How dare he</em>, thought Keith with a sudden burst of anger, <em>how dare he drop me like that. </em>But the other part of him was mad at himself. He had had the worst track record for relationships ever since his mother left him as a baby, so how could he have let himself trust that this relationship would last? How had he let himself forget that no one ever stayed, and he was never first choice? And how could Keith be mad when there was never any agreement other than casual? Keith hadn’t wanted to complicate things, wasn’t ready to admit the depth of his feelings for Lance, didn’t want to have to deal with how it would work when he was an immortal vampire and Lance was just a human college student, but now he was regretting it. Because it was too fucking late, and it <em>hurt </em>to see Lance flirt with someone else. It hurt to think about Lance finding a girlfriend or boyfriend. He’d probably dance with them at clubs, and hold their hand, and call them “babe,” and give them that <em>smile. </em>And Keith realized, with a sudden rush of nauseating clarity, that he wished that was <em>him. </em></p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>“Hey,” Lance whispered. “You okay?”</p>
<p>Yeah. Lance. The boy Keith would have been perfectly happy to avoid for the rest of his days. Except Shiro was a known meddler, and after seeing Keith “moping around the house for three days,” he had dragged him to Hunk’s place, where everyone was having a movie night. And Keith would have still been on his avoidance bullshit, if Shiro hadn’t <em>taken the only open spot that wasn’t next to Lance. </em>So Keith had been sitting stiffly against the edge of the couch, his body tense to avoid touching Lance. He had been alternating between glaring at Shiro in betrayal and blankly staring at the tv screen in a desperate attempt to appear like he was watching the movie.</p>
<p>“’M fine,” he mumbled, unwilling to meet what he was sure was a concerned gaze.</p>
<p>There was a beat of silence. “You sure? You’re more emo than usual.”</p>
<p>Keith stretched his lips up in a facsimile of a smile. “It’s fine.” <em>Fuck you Shiro,</em> he thought.</p>
<p>Lance stayed silent, but Keith could <em>feel </em>his stare burning into the side of his face as he stared stubbornly at the TV.</p>
<p>After a couple minutes, Lance cleared his throat. “Soooo,” he said, nudging Keith’s shoulder with his own, “That guy from last night.”</p>
<p>Keith turned to look at Lance in confusion. “What guy?”</p>
<p>“The blond dude? The one you were all over?”</p>
<p>Keith snorted. Oh, he was all over him alright. All over his neck.</p>
<p>“What? Did it not go well?” There was a tinge of hopefulness in Lance’s voice. But Keith was just confused by now.</p>
<p>“What are you even talking about?” he asked. “I got blood from him, if that’s what you’re asking.”</p>
<p>“And?” Lance was wiggling his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“…and… nothing?” Keith tried, unable to see where Lance is going with this.</p>
<p>“So you didn’t like… make out with him or anything?”</p>
<p>“What? No.”</p>
<p>Lance’s expression was hard to read, his brow furrowed in what seemed like confusion, but what looked like the beginnings of a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. “Why not?”</p>
<p>“Uhhh… I was thirsty and I needed blood. Why would I make out with him?”</p>
<p>Lance looked down at his lap. “You made out with me afterwards,” he mumbled, so softly that even Keith’s hearing struggled to pick it up.</p>
<p>“I mean… yeah, but you’re…” Keith drifted off.</p>
<p>“I’m what?”</p>
<p>Amazing? Beautiful? Funny? Caring? “…different.”</p>
<p>“Different how?” Lance’s smile was in full bloom now, a little cocky and a lot of sunshine.</p>
<p>“You’re just different, you weirdo,” Keith said.</p>
<p>Lance gave him finger guns.</p>
<p>“Alright, the chocolate lava cake is done!” Hunk proudly announced, walking into the room.</p>
<p>“I would <em>lava </em>a piece of that, bro,” Lance chimed in with a shit-eating grin.</p>
<p>Everyone in the room groaned, including Keith. They all grabbed pieces of the cake and settled back in their spots, Pidge grabbing the remote and finally pushing play on the movie. Lance leaned over.</p>
<p>“You’re different too,” he whispered.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Couldn’t shake the voice in his brain telling him to confess, to make everything official. And Lance was leaving, having said something about having work the next morning. After the movie night, Keith had stayed up until he heard traffic outside his window thinking about Lance saying “You’re different too.” But he still didn’t know where they stood. This had been the first time they had hung out alone since then, and Keith had spent the whole time terrified that Lance would kiss him, but also terrified he wouldn’t. He didn’t know what he wanted anymore. But Lance hadn’t, and now Keith sat there, feeling more unsure than before.</p>
<p>The door closed, and Keith stared at it for a second, feeling something thrum in his body like electricity. He was going to do it. He was going to fucking do it. He stood up, feeling like he was on autopilot, and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw that Lance was still standing outside of his car, and he felt simultaneously relieved and disappointed. Lance turned at the sound of Keith shutting the door behind him.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” he asked, as Keith drew closer to him. Any words Keith had planned flew out of his head as he stared at Lance, illuminated under the stars.</p>
<p>“Um…” he began eloquently. Lance gave him a smile of encouragement, and Keith took a deep breath. Ignoring his heart beating its way out of his chest, he brought his shaking hands up to Lance’s face and gently held his head. He searched Lance’s face for a few seconds more, and thought, <em>fuck it. </em>He leaned forward to kiss him, and he instantly kissed him back. His lips were soft and unhurried against his. Keith drew back. “Lance, I… I really like you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Lance said into the space between them.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Keith said, the words coming faster. “Be my boyfriend,” he blurted out before he could lose his nerve.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Lance said quickly, kissing him again. Keith could feel his smile on his lips, and what sounded like a huff of laughter.</p>
<p>“What? Why are you laughing?” Keith demanded, pulling away from him.</p>
<p>“Nothing! Nothing! You were just so nervous, it was cute!”</p>
<p>Keith pouted.</p>
<p>“…And I’m really happy,” Lance said, more seriously.</p>
<p>“Me too,” Keith breathed, leaning forward to kiss Lance again, but Lance started talking again.</p>
<p>“I hope dating a vampire doesn’t…<em>suck,</em>” he said, laughing. At Keith’s disgruntled expression, he started laughing harder.</p>
<p>“I have fangs, you know,” Keith said sternly, but nothing in the world could prevent the swirling of happiness in his chest pulling the corners of his mouth up into a smile. Being here, under the stars, with Lance’s laugh in his ears, and their fingers intertwined? Talk about a blood rush.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>